Surgical creation of linear atrial lesions can prevent recurrence of atrial fibrillation (AF) in selected patients. We hypothesize that radiofrequency (RF) ablation using an innovative RF ablation system and a transcatheter approach will also be efficacious. Patients with paroxysmal AF and normal left atrial size will undergo attempted catheter ablation, then will be monitored for 6 months. This pilot study will primarily address the questions of procedure safety and feasibility, and lead to a randomized trial. Study ongoing.